Back to School
by The Amazing Aliano
Summary: Rika and Terada. This is set after the anime rather than manga. Rika is a substitute teacher and has just been asked to fill a position at Tomoeda Elementary, where the only man she's ever loved is..
1. New Job

The phone echoed through the bare apartment. A young woman answered.

"Hello?" Silence, then, "Tomoeda Elementary? No, sorry, yes. Yes, I am. When would you like me to start? Yes, that should be fine. Thank you. I'll see you on Friday, then to go over plans. Yes. Thank you. Bye."

Tomoeda Elementary. She hadn't been there in years. She had tried to avoid it actually, but some things were inevitable. And so she would go back, she had no choice, not if she wanted to keep her new apartment, which she had fallen in love with but couldn't really afford. She wondered if he was still there. The only man Rika had ever loved.

"Terada-sensei…"

All right everyone, please go to your work stations!" Called Watase-sensei.

The students of class 5B moved towards their kitchen units, each one fitted with everything you might need when cooking. The teacher waited until they had finished talking before continuing. "As you know, I'm leaving at the end of the week," she was interrupted by the children, moaning at their loss. She smiled and said, "Well, it's nice to know I'll be missed. I will be back next year, you'll be glad to know. In the meantime you'll have a substitute, Sasaki Rika sensei."

Upon her name, Rika entered the class room with the same nervousness she always felt when meeting a new class. She smiled at the young pupils gently, as they gossiped amongst themselves.

The teacher continued, "Sasaki sensei will be helping me out for this week as she settles in before I go, so you will be able to get to know her. Do your best to make her feel welcome, okay?" Watase-sensei asked with a wink.

"Hai!" They said, examining her carefully as if to tell what kind of teacher she was.

"Right then! Today we will be continuing on with cakes, but we will attempt a more complicated one…"

After they got settled in to preparing the ingredients Rika started to move around the class, trying to get to know some of her new students. A couple of girls were carefully measuring out sugar, the way they talked and giggled reminded Rika of when she had been younger. Sometimes she missed those days, when she would get to be with her all friends, and see Terada-sensei during class…

She blushed as she heard one of the girls say, "Sasaki-sensei?" in a tone that suggested she'd been saying it for a while.

"Gomen asai, I was just thinking," Rika said to the girl. The little girl giggled, causing her short brown hair to tremble slightly. Was I ever that small, Rika thought to herself. "Was there something you needed?" Rika asked, smiling kindly.

"Oh, no, it's okay," the girl said, and moved back towards her friend, before Rika stopped her.

"Ano, I was wondering whether you happened to know whether a there was a Terada-sensei still here?" Rika asked, trying to fight the blush on her cheeks and failing miserably.

The girl frowned at the odd question. "Hai, Terada-sensei is our homeroom teacher," she said, and left to weigh out some butter.

So, he was still here… Rika sighed heavily, thinking back on when he was her homeroom teacher. Suddenly, she started shaking her head and said, "This is no good!" She was quickly aware of all eyes upon her, and nearly curled up with embarrassment. "Ano, you need to sieve that more thoroughly…" she said to a couple of boys standing near her.

"H- Hai…"

That wasn't like her at all. Usually she was so much more calm and collected. She shook her head again slightly, and tried to put that teacher out of her mind as she went to help the children.

"Hey, Yoshiyuki-san, did you hear about the new cooking teacher? She's quite cute apparently," said one of the other teachers during break.

"Really," he said, not very interested. He was reading an interesting article in the newspaper. Myaki pulled down the top of the paper so that he could look the older teacher in the eye.

"Were you even listening to me?" He asked.

"You said there was a new cooking teacher," Yoshiyuki said irritably.

"No, I said the new cooking teacher was cute, there's a difference." Myaki looked hopeful. "I wonder if she's single?"

Yoshiyuki couldn't help but smile. "She probably isn't if she's cute, so you might as well forget it now."

Myaki sobbed. "How could you be so mean? You've shattered my dreams!"

Yoshiyuki laughed and said, "You haven't even met her yet."

The door slid open and Watase entered. "I'll be so glad when I'm gone, nothing but rest and relaxation for me!"

Myaki stood up to help her into a chair, even though she batted him away half-heartedly. "I don't know why you waited so long," he said, shaking his head. "A woman in your condition shouldn't be running around after children."

Yoshiyuki smiled. "She's a teacher in her heart, and always will be. Besides, Yayoi-san detests doing nothing really, don't you?"

"Ah, Yoshiyuki-san, you know me too well," she said. Then to Myaki she said, "Besides, in my 'condition' as you put it, it's probably better if I'm around children so I can get used to the idea of having one."

"I hope yours will be better behaved then some of them in there," Myaki muttered. Then as he remembered something, brightened. "Oh yeah, where's your replacement? I hear she a cutie, young, hopefully single…" He trailed, getting a starry eyed look.

Watase hit him in the stomach. "You leave the poor woman alone. The last thing she needs in a new school is to be harassed by you."

"Maybe she wants to be harassed," said Myaki, adjusting his glasses menacingly.

"I don't think so," Watase said bluntly.

"Where is she anyway?" he asked. "You didn't just leave her to find her own way here, did you?"

"No, she was caught up by some of the children wanting to know more about her. She said she knew where the staff room was anyway, so I left her to it."

"She knew?" Myaki pondered. "Has she been here before?"

The door slid open, and a young woman was backing in, with a few children around her. "Yes, yes, but you should go to break now, it's a nice day, go outside…" The children groaned sadly and left, as she shut the door, and sighed.

Yoshiyuki, who had returned to his newspaper, looked up at the woman now leaning her forehead against the door, seemingly unaware that there were people there. She had short, dark brown hair that curled up slightly around her chin, from what he could tell from the back.

"Ah, there you are," said Watase.

The woman spun around startled and blushed when she saw them there. Yoshiyuki had returned to his newspaper once again.

"Oh, sorry, I was just-" she started, but Myaki, slipping an arm around her interrupted.

"We understand, we understand, dealing with the children can be very tiring," he said. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said, suddenly letting go of her and holding out a hand to shake. "Seno Myaki, maths teacher," he said, all charm.

"H-how do you do," she said, startled shaking his hand.

"Ah, you are a pretty one, just like I heard," he said, causing her to blush.

"Myaki, put her down, it's her first day here, she doesn't need to be pestered by you," said Watase pushing them apart.

"Ah, Yayoi-san you're so cruel!" Myaki exclaimed. The substitute teacher giggled at the scene unfolding.

Such a pretty laugh, thought Yoshiyuki, and he folded up his paper to get a better look at her. Her laugh wasn't the only thing pretty about her, he found himself thinking. She had dark brown eyes that were soft in their look, and her face was framed nicely by her dark hair. She was slim, but not without shape, and she seemed to have an aura of friendliness.

She looked over at him, and the little smile that had been on her face as she watched Myaki sobbing as Watase berated him vanished, being replaced by a blush. She looked surprised to see him, yet at the same time there was a recognition in her look.

Yoshiyuki stood to greet her. "Hello, I'm Terada Yoshiyuki, I'm a sports teacher here," he said, offering a hand and a smile.

She blushed even more, and said, "I know," in a small voice, her eyes not quite meeting his. There was something nagging at him in the back of his mind, he definitely recognised her, but where from?

"Oh, you've met before?" asked Watase, her attention drawn away from Myaki.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to place you. What was your name?" Yoshiyuki asked with the same kind smile.

"The young woman looked into his eyes, and said, "I am Sasaki Rika, Terada-sensei…"


	2. Evil Schemes

Big apologies for the lateness of this update! See, I've been really upset, my cat had to be put to sleep cos she was really ill, so I haven't particularly been in the mood to write anything.

How depressing. Anyway, we will not dwell, cos we don't wanna see Aliano cry now, do we? Well, hopefully you don't.

On with the story, Usual disclaimers apply, you know the drill.

* * *

"Rika-chan," Yoshiyuki said, surprised. "I didn't recognise you, gomen."

"You know each other?" Asked Myaki, somewhat crestfallen. An old girlfriend, perhaps?

"Ah, yes, Rika-chan used to be a student of mine, about twelve years ago," Yoshiyuki said with a smile.

"Twelve years? You really have been here a while, eh, Yoshiyuki?" Watase joked.

Yoshiyuki looked at Rika as Watase spoke. She had become a mature young woman, but now he could see the Rika that used to be there, always smiling at him, making him treats or presents. He also remembered that he had thought perhaps she had had a crush on him, causing him to blush slightly.

He said to her, "I didn't realise you wanted to be a teacher."

"Oh, well, I hadn't actually planned on being a teacher, but I thought perhaps teaching would be rewarding and I get on well with children, so.." she trailed.

"Heh, bet you're rethinking that now," said Myaki.

Watase pushed him in the face sweatdropping, saying, "We're not all like you, Myaki."

The bell rang then.

"Eh? The end of break already?" Myaki asked. "It never last long enough!"

Yoshiyuki said, "I expect to hear that from the kids, but not the teachers." He folded up his newspaper and put it to one side. "It's nice to see you again, Rika-chan," He said, and left the staff room, Rika with a bowed head attempting to hide a blush.

"Myaki, out, you have a class to teach," exclaimed Watase suddenly.

"What? Where am I going? Huh?" asked the startled man as he was shoved out the door. As Watase slid the door shut with a bang Myaki said, "Hey, you've got to teach now too, you know!"

As soon as Myaki was gone, Watase rounded on Rika, who had been watching them with mild confusion and interest. She took a step back from the evil, knowing expression on Watase face as she edged towards her.

"What is going on?" Watase asked her.

"W-Watase-san?"

"I saw you, don't deny it!" Watase cried. "You blushed whenever Yoshiyuki-san talked to you, you like him don't you?"

"Th-that's a bit of a leap, don't you think?" Asked Rika, trying to think of a way to escape.

"You do, don't you?" Watase questioned with an evil glint in her eye.

"Er…" Rika trailed.

"Just admit it and I'll let you go!" Watase cried manically.

"Fine, I like him!" Rika exclaimed with her eyes squeezed shut. After a moment of silence, she opened on eye cautiously. Watase stood there taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry about that, recently I've been a bit… emotional, and I say or do things that can be scary for other people," she said solemnly. Then, the glint came back as she looked Rika in the eye. "But I was right, you do like him!" Before Rika could say anything, Watase squealed, and said, "Oh no, we have to get to class!"

Grabbing Rika's hand she ran through the corridors towards the classroom. Rika wondered how a seven-month pregnant woman could move so fast, let alone drag someone else with her at that speed.

They arrived at the classroom huffing with all the students looking at them.

"I'm… sitting… for… while… Saski-san… teach…" Watase said between breaths as she collapsed on a chair.

Rika sweatdropped, and then said in a bright and cheery voice to the class, "Right, well, let's get started then, shall we?"

* * *

After the class was over, they taught another class before dinner. Watase took Rika back to the staff room, saying it was the only place they could get some solitude.

"You coped very well, you know. I'm impressed, after I just threw you in there to fend for yourself," Watase was saying.

"You make them sound like a pack of salivating lions or something," said Rika, laughing slightly.

"Oh ho, you laugh now, just you wait till you've been here a month. You'll see," Watase said darkly as they entered the staff room. Rika looked around to see if Terada was there, but there were only other teachers that she didn't know.

"Looking for someone?" Asked Watase, the evil glint back.

Rika blushed. "Um, no…" she said, and walked over to the coffee machine. "You want one?"

"Ah, no, shouldn't really have coffee, in my condition. Don't you think that always sounds like a disease or something? 'My condition.' Like I'll die if I even one cup of coffee or 'overstrain' myself," Watase said as she settled down in a chair.

Rika joined her and sat opposite, giggling slightly. Even though she hadn't known Watase very long, she felt that they were going to continue to be friends after Watase came back to work once the baby was born and settled.

"So how long?" Watase asked, sipping on a drink she had gotten out of her bag.

"How long what?" Asked Rika, confused.

"How long have you liked Yoshiyuki-san?" Watase said plainly, although quietly so no one else could hear.

Rika felt her face turn red. There was no point in lying, she decided. For one thing, since she now regarded Watase as a friend, she shouldn't lie to her. For another, pregnant woman were scary when they didn't get what they wanted. Rika sighed, and looked out of the window. "Terada-sensei was our homeroom teacher in the forth grade, so that was when I really started to notice him, I guess," Rika said, trying to fight the blush.

"Yoshiyuki."

"What?" Rika asked, looking back at her friend.

"You can't keep calling him Terada-sensei, for one thing he's not your sensei anymore," Watase said, smiling.

"Oh. Right. Terada-san then," Rika said. She couldn't quite bring herself to call him by his first name, she didn't think she could even if he gave her permission to. Which reminded her… "Hey, Watase-san?"

"Hai?"

"Can I call you by your first name instead?" Rika asked.

"Oh, so that's the way it works," muttered Watase. Then she said out loud, "Sure you can!" She smiled brightly at Rika. "And I'll call you Rika-chan!" She said, grinning.

Rika, who rarely had the honorific 'san' attached to her name by her friends, didn't notice the grin, or the reason behind the 'chan'.

As they sat chatting, getting to know one another better, the door slid open, and neither woman noticed the ginger-haired man make his way over to them until he said, "Mind if I sit here?"

Rika started, and a deep blush consumed her face as she looked up into the smiling face of her old teacher.

"Sure, sit, I just need to go get some water," said Yayoi (A/N:I'm gonna be calling her Yayoi mostly now, cos you know, that's what Rika will be calling her!) and she grinned evilly at Rika before edging away and leaving her alone with Terada. Rika wondered briefly if Yayoi was usually this evil or whether it was a result of her pregnancy.

"So, how are you settling in?" Asked Terada kindly, as he sat next to her. It felt like very close, to Rika.

"Um, okay, I guess. The children seem nice," she said timidly.

"Ha, yes they always seem nice," said Terada, while in his mind, he thought, I've been hanging around Myaki and Yayoi too much.

"A lot of people have been saying that," Rika said, laughing slightly. "It kind of makes me worried."

"Ah, no, we're only joking, of course. They're good kids really, deep down," He said. Deep, _deeeeep_ down, he thought.

"Oh, that's good to know," she replied. Silence covered them, and Rika went back to staring out the window, hoping to hide the slight blush that still lingered on her face.

From around the corner, Yayoi glared. Damn them! I've got to get them talking, somehow. Rika is just perfect for Yoshiyuki, but how do I make him see it? Yayoi sighed to herself. This wasn't going to be easy, especially when she had to take her maternity leave, but at least it would stop her from going out of her brain with boredom. She would call this, Project Lovebirds. All they needed was a push, and, Yayoi decided, the first step in Project Lovebirds would be to get them both on a first name basis…

* * *

Huzzah, another chapter! Be grateful! Let's talk reviews! Yaaay!

KrystalSakura: Yes, you are indeed the first one to review this. Thank you! I don't know why either, lol, why aren't people flocking to read this? You should be flocking!

It's true, no one appreciates their love -.-; We'll just have to convert them! Or rather, I will, since you're reviewing…

After you asked me how old she is, I sat down and thought about how old she should be. I started off thinking about 21, but then I thought that she wouldn't be old enough to have her teacher training yet, so I upped it to 24. In case you're wondering, Yoshiyuki (yes, I know, I know, Yoshi, but be patient, there'll be a time for that…) is about 36! It doesn't seem so bad when they're both older, I guess.

No name: Lol, that's all it said, no name. Neway, here I am, updating. And I can't wait to find out what happens either… Inspires confidence, doesn't it? Also, thanks for the cute comment, although I thought this one was less so than the other that I'm writing, but nevermind.

Angela: I know, why aren't more people supportive of the greatness that is rika and tereda? Although, out of the three stories I'm writing at the moment, this one has had more reviews. Did I write something about reviews? I don't remember, heh, bad Aliano! Also, thank you for calling this a gem!

Don't get your hopes up too high, updates will be few and far between, as I'm supposed to be doing my final major project for my foundation degree, which is as scary as it sounds! I don't wanna go to uni! cries like a little girl Don't make me go!

Ahem. Sorry you had to see that. Just a bit nervous.

Neway, I encourage all my reviewers to read my other stories, and even if you think they're naff, best to tell me, so I can improve them. I particularly enjoy writing Coffee Bad, heh, especially when I've had too many e numbers. Do e numbers affect adults? Hmm, I should find out before I use it as an excuse.


	3. Plotting Works

Yayoi made her way back to where Rika and Terada were sitting. She was looking out the window, he was reading a newspaper. Stupid newspaper, Yayoi thought. You're getting in the way of my plan! Not that she had much in the way of a plan at the moment. She was making up as she went along.

She sat down next to Rika who turned to her and smiled brightly. "You were gone a while," she said, silently asking what took her so long.

"Yeah, well, life is hard for the pregnant woman, you know?" Yayoi said. Rika frowned with confusion, but didn't press it and just carried on eating her sandwich.

Silence reigned once more. Yayoi said, "So, Yoshiyuki-san, aren't you teaching P.E. this afternoon outside? Should be able to see you from our window." She saw in the corner of her eye Rika start slightly, and she could see the blush begin to glow.

"Ah, yes," Terada said, looking up from his newspaper, "But it won't be too interesting to watch, I imagine, they're only practising their track running today."

"Oh, I don't know, I imagine you'll find us watching when we get a chance- ow!" She was cut off by a small kick to her shin from Rika, who was blushing so hard she could probably be seen from space.

Terada didn't notice, though, and said, "Yayoi-san? Are you all right?"

"Yes yes, perfectly," she grumbled. Meaningful looks crossed between Rika and Yayoi, which were lost on Terada.

"Don't they have a fitness evaluation or something coming up?" Asked Yayoi, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, tomorrow. It'll be tough on my own without Kyo-san to help, but I'll manage," he said with a smile.

"Kyo-san's still ill then? I bet he's trying to get the whole week off," Huffed Yayoi. Then, a plan started to form in her mind. An evil little plan that might help Project Lovebirds get off to a start. "What period would that be?" She asked innocently.

"Last two, why?" Terada asked.

Perfect, she thought, and said, "Well, I don't have any lessons for those last two, I'll mostly be grading, so you can borrow Rika-chan if you want."

"EH?" exclaimed Rika

"Oh, no, it's quite all right, I'm sure Rika-chan would rather just go home early instead," Terada said quickly. "I'll manage."

"Oh, erm, I don't mind helping, if you want, but I probably wouldn't be able to do much," said Rika, blushing at the floor.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to your offer, but are you sure it's okay?" He asked, with slight concern.

Rika's eyes widened as she looked up at him, and she quickly shook her head. "It's no trouble at all, I'd be glad to help!" She said with a smile. She noticed Terada redden slightly, though she didn't know why. He looks cute when he blushes, she thought, before blushing herself for thinking that.

Meanwhile, Yayoi observed all this trying to suppress her evil laugh as everything went to plan.

Terada coughed and looked at his watch and said, "Well, I should be going, I'm supposed to cover the last part of dinner duty on the playground today."

"Really? I thought Myaki-san was supposed to be doing it," said Yayoi, thoughtfully. She should know, she usually had to do that break as well, and had to put up with him all the way through it.

"Yes, well, we er, made arrangements," said Terada. Rika wondered what the arrangements were about, but Yayoi interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, you know I'd love to help, but it's a real pain on the ankles," said Yayoi, before another idea struck her. She was on a roll today! "But I'm sure my lovely assistant would be more than happy to take my place, right, Rika-chan?" She said with her winning smile. Rika stared at her speechlessly. "It'll give you a chance to go over tomorrow as well, won't it?" Yayoi said, still with that smile.

"Sounds good to me," said Terada with a smile. "If you want to, Rika-chan?"

It was the smile. Such a wonderful kind smile… "Sure, er, I just need to do something and I'll be right out," she said, trying her best to give a worthy smile in return.

He blushed again and coughed, then said, "Okay, I'll see you out there."

As soon as he was gone Rika turned to her friend and said, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"What, I thought you liked him?" Yayoi said, playing the innocent.

"Well, yes, but you keep on arranging for me to spend time with him, how am I supposed to cope?" Rika asked.

"Just be yourself, there's no way he won't fall for you, trust me," Yayoi said with brimming confidence. Rika wasn't so sure. But then, at least she was going to get to spend the rest of dinner break with him, and then two whole hours in the afternoon tomorrow.

"Fine," She said quietly. "I don't know why you're doing this, but fine." She sighed, and finished off the remains of her sandwich. "Better get going, I suppose."

"Yes, you don't want to keep him waiting," Yayoi grinned. Rika blushed in response and left.

Yayoi sighed to herself. This was going to be tough, but if everything worked out right, she would be killing two birds with one stone. The one was that Rika liked Yoshiyuki, and if Yayoi wasn't wrong, probably loved him, even after all this time. The other had been a growing concern for her. She sometimes thought Yoshiyuki was lonely. It wasn't very often she saw this, just occasionally when she passed a classroom and he was still working away, with no obvious signs of leaving. She thought perhaps he didn't have much else to do but work. He needed someone, warm and caring, a person to give him a reason to go home at night. Yayoi thought that Rika could be just the right person. All she needed to do was get him to see it.

* * *

Well, that's all I've got for now, because I'm tired, and the screen is starting to go funny and the lines are moving… Or maybe it's just my eyes, I think perhaps I need glasses. I'll try to have more for you next time, and I know, there's too much of my own characters in there, but the next chapter should just be Rika and Terada, how fun for you! I'll try not to make you wait too long.

Neway, on to reviews!

KrystalSakura: Indeed we will… But for now, let's try the stories and see how it works out, k? Don't want to scare em away before we have the chance to convert them.

And that's what I was thinking, with the name, I can already see the blushing… I wouldn't know about it's commonness, but hey, there's a lot I don't know, heh.

Anyway, hoped you liked the chapter, and you'll keep reviewing, it's nice to have a loyal fan, ha ha!

xXsUgRcrAzEXx: My god, you have a complicated name, I had to copy and paste it to be sure I got it right! And I'm getting a lot of the cute comments, I didn't think it was all that cute, but hey, what do I know? And yes, there is a severe lack in RikaxTerada fics, I'm noticing this myself. Lucky you've me, eh? Ha ha!

I'm sure this update wasn't soon enough, but hey, give a girl a break, I'm battling writer's block on three fanfics and one of my own stories, not to mention that another story of my own creation won't work now because I've done research. Bah, stupid brains (not so random, actually has something to do with my story). Actually this was originally my own idea, but then I saw it's potential as a fanfic and wrote it that way. Not that you're in the least bit interested in all that, heh heh

Also, thanks! I wouldn't say awesome, but I'm trying my best, so hey, thank you very much!

So, in all, thanks to anyone who is reading this, my humble effort. Wow, I'm kinda babbling on here, perhaps I should do less responding and more chapters, eh? It's a plan.

See you next time!


	4. Dinnertime Discussions

Rika looked around her old playground, full of children, trying to spot the one adult out there. It wasn't hard, as much of his torso stuck up above the children's heads, and she found him laughing at some children playing a game. Her heart leapt when she saw him laugh, and if she hadn't loved him before, there was no doubt in her mind that she did now. She couldn't help it; he was so kind and good. She wanted to know him better, she wanted him to be happy.

Terada turned slightly and caught sight of her, and waved to her raising his arm high. He watched as she smiled and walked over to him. She really had grown up, he thought. There was a gentle softness about her, something delicate that his instincts told him to protect, though he didn't understand why.

Rika smiled as she stood next to him. "Are you sure you don't mind doing this?" He asked.

"Oh, no, I don't mind!" She quickly replied, flashing her smile up at him. She'd always had such a sweet smile when she was younger, and while it was still sweet, there was more to it now, something that pulled his heart and made his cheeks heat up.

They walked around the playground in that slow way that teachers do and talked.

"It's so nice having you here," He said conversationally. "It can be pretty lonely doing these breaks sometimes if you're on your own."

"Lonely? But there's all the children here as well," she said as she looked around the playground.

"Well," he said, looking embarrassed at himself for saying it, "The children are nice, but I can hardly talk to them, you know, have adult conversations with them. Besides, they're usually too busy playing to talk to the teacher," he said with a smile.

Rika looked up at him when he said this, and thought for a moment before saying, "Well, I'm an adult now, so feel free to have adult conversations with me." She smiled up at him.

Terada blushed, partly because she looked so nice and sweet when she smiled, and partly because his mind conjured up all sorts of interpretations of adult conversations, things he shouldn't be thinking. What's wrong with me, he thought.

"So, about tomorrow," he said, trying to get his mind as far away from 'adult conversations' as possible, "I was going to have the kids do a warm up lap, then they could do box jumps, then after we've gone through those we could…"

Rika listened to him as he described the run down of what would happen tomorrow. He had such a nice voice, she thought. Something reassuring and comforting about it that made her want to listen to him all day, be near to him as much as possible. She found herself wondering if he was single, but quickly stopped herself. Even if he was, it didn't change the fact that she was so much younger than him and he had once been her teacher, there was no way he would ever look at her any differently then he used to. It was okay, though. She was happy just loving him, as long as he was happy.

"Rika-chan?"

She jumped and looked up at his concerned face. "Yes?"

"I lost you for a minute there, but it seems you're back now. Everything all right?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry," she said, blushing. He looked like he wanted to ask her what she'd been thinking about, but thankfully, he didn't. He's so nice, she thought. How can he not have a girlfriend? That thought bought her down a little, but then if he did have a girlfriend, and if he was happy, then who was she to be jealous. She couldn't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy for a woman that may or may not exist, though.

Terada looked at her curiously as she blushed. She'd definitely not been paying attention, but what had she been thinking about? He decided he shouldn't be nosy. Perhaps she was thinking about him…? Where did that come from, he thought, suddenly realising what he'd just thought. Why on earth would she be thinking about him? And why did that idea seem so appealing? He didn't want to think about it though. Rika used to be a student of his; she was only, what, in her early twenties? She wouldn't want a man who was already in his mid-thirties. Not that he wanted to be with her, he thought, perhaps a little too hastily. He shook his head a little, trying to dislodge these thoughts simply with movement. Like that was going to work.

The bell chose this moment in their sudden awkward silence as they both thought long and hard about the person walking next to them to sound the end of the dinner break. The children around flocked towards the entrance, albeit somewhat reluctantly. The two teachers turned and watched the children move sluggishly inwards to return to lessons.

"We'd better be getting in," Terada said, looking at Rika.

She smiled up at him and said, "Yayoi-san will be wondering where I've gotten to."

He returned her smile and said, "Well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay," she said, hoping her nervousness wouldn't show through in her voice. "See you tomorrow," and with that, she went in after the children. Terada stood for a moment, thinking about her cute smile, before blushing at himself and shaking his head. What is getting into me? He thought. With a sigh, he went inside, wondering vaguely what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

That last paragraph had to go through so many changes…

Yay, I return. What's with the glares? Ah, yes, well, I know it's been nearly eight months since I updated this fanfic… Oh, you hadn't realised it had been that's long… Heh, well… Look, I don't have a decent excuse, but I'm trying to mend my ways now, so forgive me..? Please? I hope this chapter somewhat makes up for it. Even if it is a bit short...

DarkAngelKat: Hooray, this is a favourite of yours? I'm touched! And I wasn't even aware I had a style. The story isn't dead, I promise, look, see, new chapter! I said I'd update it, didn't I?

KystalSakura: Heh, it took you a long time to review last time, it took me a really, really long time to update. Eep. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd forgotten all about it. I'll try and be better about updating, really I will. Call it an early new year's resolution. And thanks for the permission to rant.

Saturnki: Ah, there is a distinct lack of Rika/Terada fanfics. I have got plans for another one, but that one is more of a fantasy one. Oh, and I can't really write it until I finish Spring, cos the storyline would spoil Spring… I can say that if I wrote that one it would be called Summer. Heh, I'm glad my story has bought some happiness into your life. I can't wait to see how they develop either…

lightcard: Ah, yeah I know, I'm disappointed to only have three chapters out as well. I'm trying to become a better writer and update my stories more, so hopefully things will be going better. I hope you think this chapter is as great as the rest of it.

Saline the Salt Lake Queen: So you like Myaki and Yayoi, then? I think they're a bit weird sometimes, but hey, who am I to judge? Hey, do I get my next chapter of Jocasta for this, or do I have to update Coffee Bad first? I'm staying on my lazy arse, but I'm also updating, so there. Hope this pleases you.


End file.
